


Nothing That I Wouldn't Do

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, but Hermione and Ron never kissed, in which Harry tries to be chivalrous but Hermione out-badasses him, obvs, takes place during the Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing That I Wouldn't Do

“Hermione, _go!_ ” Harry shouted, shoving at her. Hermione tripped down one step, but stood her ground.

“I’m not going, I’m not leaving you here,” Hermione insisted, grabbing Harry’s sleeve. “I’m going to stay here and keep you safe-”

“I’m trying to keep you safe,” Harry interrupted. “Listen to me, Hermione. Go. _Now._ ”

Hermione stood up beside him. “No.”

Harry glared at her for a full three seconds before he gave up. He went to step forward, but Hermione, right there on the grand steps of Hogwarts, grabbed him by the hem of his filthy t-shirt and pulled him in for a fierce, bruising kiss.

“We’re going to stop this,” she murmured to him once she pulled away. Harry nodded. “Together.”

“Hello, hi, I’m still here!” Ron spoke up. “Can we get a move on, please?”

“I’m going to keep you alive,” Harry promised. “If it kills me.”

“It bloody well better not.” Hermione handed Harry his wand and led him and Ron down the stairs towards the crowds.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
